The Devils Children: The 100th Hunger Games
by The Otaku You Fools
Summary: I pause to let that sink in. "The arena this year will represent the world of fire, torture, and where the people who disobey the capitol go: Hell."  "-these 4 children shall be participating in the Quarter Quell along with the other 24 tributes!" :OPEN:
1. Hell: A Quarter Quell Card Reading

**Hello, everyone! This is NOT my SYOT! I am just co-writing it with my friend DJ. It's being posted on my account, however, because DJ is too lazy to get off her butt and get an account. My first priority is working on my own SYOT, Make It or Break It, so you probably won't see a lot of writing from me until I finish that..Anyways, in the beginning on each chapter it will be told who wrote what. For example, DJ wrote this intro, I edited. The tribute form is at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>President Amelia Sangre:<strong>

As I am preparing to go onto the stage in front of the Capitol, I think of how far the capitol has gone. 25 years ago, a the 74th Hunger Games victors, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark started, lead, and failed to lead a second rebellion against the capitol. The President before me, President Snow, was shot in the head by Katniss, and fell over his balcony railing to his death. Katniss was then killed by one of Snow's bodyguards. The boy, Peeta, committed suicide once he got word of his fiancée's death. At the sight of his suicide, a note was found. The note was for two people called Finnick and Johanna, also previous victors that played part in the rebellion. These two, I assume, went into hiding after they heard about their precious rebellion failing; we have been unable to find them seeing as they have covered their tracks very well.

Thinking of the rebels leads my mind onto a whole other topic. This morning I was notified that 4 children of refugees from a previously thought to be destroyed District, District 0, were discovered. Now, I don't know much as to the reason _why_ this District was destroyed, seeing as it was more than 50 years ago, but judging by the reactions of my older staff members, it means something dire for Panem. So, I took it upon myself to set my people at ease, and get rid of these remaining threats.

I am snapped out of my thoughts as my assistant, Dromeda, calls my name and motions for me to go on stage. A blindingly white light hits me as I walk out; I would bet that you could hear the roar of applause and shouts coming from the audience all the way back in District 12. I smile and wave to my citizens. Once the crowd quiets down, I start with what every Hunger Games Quarter Quell announcement begins with, a speech from the president on the history of Panem and the failed second rebellion. I finished my speech with a great flourish of my arms, and I smiled widely out to everyone. It is quiet, however, for everyone knows what comes next, and nobody wants to wait for it; the announcement of this years' Quarter Quell.

"Now, the moment all of you have been waiting for!" I pause, and take the time to scan my eyes over the anxious and excited audience. "- the reading of the Quarter Quell card!" A young avox boy comes out, and stands beside me with a large wooden box containing the cards for the different Quarter Quells. He opens the box, and I select the envelope with the number 100 on it. The audience holds their breath as I slit the paper open with one of my long, fuchsia nails. I open the letter and scan over the contents, trying to look surprised, even though I already know what this year shall be.

Looking up and out, once again, I continue. "This years' Quarter Quell will decide what the arena will be." I pause to let that sink in; never before has an arena been decided by the Quarter Quell. "The arena this year will represent the world of fire, torture, and where the people who disobey the capitol go: Hell." A collective gasp rises from the audience, and the eager murmurs start up. I wait patiently for the noise to die down before I start up again; when they do, I know it is time to tell the audience and the citizens of the Districts who are watching back home, the news I received this morning. I wonder how this will be taken?

"But that is not all folks there is another surprise that I have for you!" I pause to breathe because I worry that I might have to yell to get everyone's attention after this announcement, then I continue, "Now, if you are an older Capitol citizen, you will probably remember back to when there was a District 0. This district was destroyed completely and totally, and made a part of the Captiol. Up until now, we have thought that every inhabitant of District 0 were killed along with the defacement of their District, but just recently 4 children of the remaining survivors from District 0 have been found. In order to ensure that the District 0 upstarts never try and make a comeback ever again, these children shall be participating in the Quarter Quell along with the other 24 tributes!" I stopped, and waited for the loud din to come, but none came. Everything in the Capitol was silent, for once, and then a lone citizen could be heard yelling.

"Down with the rebels! This'll be the best Hunger Games yet!"

* * *

><p><strong>You can submit up to 3 tributes, so please do, and I can't wait to read all about your tributes! You can PM me (I would actually prefer that) or if you really have to, you can submit through a review. For any of you looking to submit District 0 tributes, there are 2 girls and 2 boys. One girl is already reserved, however, so there's only one spot left for a District 0 Girl! This is not a first come, first serve type of thing, so keep submitting!<br>**

**General Information:**

Name:

Nickname (If one):

Gender:

Age:

District (May be changed if spots are taken):

Appearance:

Personality:

Family/Friends:

History:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reason Why/Reaction:

Reaping Outfit:*

Token:

Chariot Outfit:*

Arena Outfit Ideas:*

Interview Outfit:*

Training Strategy:

Training Score (may be altered):*

Interview Angle:

Arena Strategy:

Weapon of Choice:

Strengths (4, please):

Weaknesses (4, please):

Fears (at least two):

Career (Only Applies to Districts 1, 2, & 4): Y/N

Bloodbath: Y/N

Alliances: Y/N*

If yes, then with who? :

Romance (There won't be _too_ many romances. Once we get all the tributes decided, we'll pick out the romances): Y/N*

If yes, then with who? :

Anything Else I Might Have Forgotten:*


	2. Current Tribute List

**Hey, guys, it's DJ! I'm really happy that you all have submitted what you have so far, but we still need more (preferably younger. Not just 17 and 18) tributes. Bloodbath's too. None of these on the list are eligible to be changed unless you have a really good reason. So, submit!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District 0:<strong>

Male-

Male-

Female- Evangeleena Asher, 17 (Green-Eyed Rose)

Female:- Iole "Nikki" Genio, 16 (The Otaku You Fools)

**District 1:**

Male- Eros Harbing, 15 (PenMagic) ?

Female- Korra Blackthorn "Hunter", 17 (Rikachan101)

**District 2:**

Male-

Female- Destina Zara,18 (obsessivegirl73)

**District 3:**

Male-

Female-

**District 4:**

Male- Archer Cameron, 18 (Green-Eyed Rose)

Female- Maristella Faciana, 17 (Speechless Lady)

**District 5:**

Male-

Female-

**District 6:**

Male-

Female-

**District 7:**

Male-

Female-

**District 8:**

Male- Xavier Lanka, 15 (Speechless Lady)

Female- _reserved _for goldie031

**District 9:**

Male-

Female-

**District 10:**

Male-

Female-

**District 11:**

Male-

Female- Amber Wood, 17 (teatowls)

**District 12:**

Male-

Female- Alyssa Cox, 12 (Jade39851)


End file.
